


相伴相随

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：pinto<br/>设定：AU，Zach是警官而Pine…是偷心贼</p><p> </p><p>为了感谢慕夜（Silver_glass）帮我翻译而写的答谢文</p>
            </blockquote>





	相伴相随

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/gifts).



第一天。

Pine因为在便利商店目击有人试图引开收银员的注意力偷窃收银台的钱而协助了调查

他遇到了警察Quinto

=====  
第三天。

 

Pine的钱包不见了

他找了好久最终决定报警求助

 

报案的时候Quinto回来了

手上还拿着他在车站捡到的钱包

 

Pine在道谢的时候时候

发现Quinto的眼睛特别好看

 

Quinto也发现了Pine的眼睛特别迷人

=====  
第六天。

Pine想再见Quinto一面

他把便利商店的棒棒糖放在口袋里

 

向店员自首

 

被店员当神经病了

 

百般哀求

店员报警了

 

因为扰民

 

和多偷了一支棒棒糖  
=====  
第八天。

Pine再次进了派出所

 

因为他又偷了棒棒糖

 

Quint赶回来不到两分钟

 

店员决定和解不报警

 

Quinto看到Pine微微上扬的嘴角

=====  
第十一天。

Pine来自首

 

但是一定要见Quinto

 

而不是别的警官

他自首他再次偷了便利商店的棒棒糖

 

Quinto威胁

 

Pine眨眨眼

说着对不起

 

Pine吐着舌

笑了

 

Quinto听见心跳的声音

=====  
第十五天。

Pine被店员带到派出所

 

原因Quinto知道

因为偷了棒棒糖

 

店员Cho是Pine的朋友

Quinto也知道

 

Pine是高材生

Quinto也知道

 

Pine的笑容真的很好看

 

Quinto也知道

 

Quinto认真工作的侧脸真的很帅

Pine早就知道了

=====  
第二十二天。

Quinto有点烦躁

 

他已经好久没看到Pine了

 

他当然知道Pine住在哪里

 

滥用职权知道的

 

他不能就这样曝露自己滥用职权的事

再说

 

这才第七天没看见Pine

 

可Quinto觉得已经好几个星期没看见他了

 

同事Saldana看着冒傻气的Quinto

 

笑了。

 

=====  
第二十九天。

Pine因为棒棒糖又过来了。

 

Quinto发誓他在看到Pine的时候没有笑。

虽然Saldana把一切看在眼里。

 

Pine说

因为考试

没空偷棒棒糖

来看你。

 

Quinto说

你若再过来一次

我就真的让你留下案底了。

 

Pine直视着Quinto。

 

用Saldana刚才教他的表情。

 

和Quinto交换条件。

 

Quinto答应了。

 

Pine在Quinto转身的时候感激的向Saldana竖起拇指。

=====  
第三十五天。

 

Pine放学后直奔回宿舍。

换上Boutella帮他选的衣服。

 

到车站赴约。

 

没有穿着警服的Quinto很帅。

特别帅。

 

分离的时候。

Quinto心里希望Pine不要再穿那过分紧的裤子。

 

但他没说

=====  
第三十二天。

Pine没有想到约会结束后还会收到Quinto的短信。

=====  
第三十五天。

Quinto发现Pine的手很小。

=====  
第四十一天。

Pine从门内传来的声音判断出

 

Quinto养了狗

 

不止一只

=====  
第四十一天。

Pine迷上了Quinto嘴唇的触感

 

Pine躺在Quinto的床上

 

但是这一晚他们什么都没做

=====  
第四十四天。

Quinto最喜欢的外套被偷了

 

Quinto知道小偷已经逃离城里

窃笑着打电话给那个小偷

 

那个小偷说

 

我回家几天

既然你不能陪我

就让你的外套陪我

=====  
第五十天。

他们在车站拥吻

 

Quinto在Pine的腰上施的力度仿佛要将两人揉在一起

Pine在Quinto唇上施的力度仿佛要让面前的人化进自己的身体里

 

永远的。

=====  
第五十天。

Quinto如愿的夺回了他的外套

还把小偷带进房里了

=====  
第五十天。

Quinto贪婪的闻着Pine的味道

那古龙水

和

Pine本身的味道

 

看着身下的人潮红的脸

 

你真好闻

 

Quinto嗓音低哑的说道

=====  
第五十天。

Pine发现Quinto腹部的肌肉不只是好看而已

 

还特有力

落在后颈的温度

胸前的温度

和床架撞击墙壁的声音

 

加速了Pine脑袋变得空白的速度

=====  
第五十一天。

Quinto看着枕边人的睡颜

知道自己真的沦陷了

 

将自己的唇

 

印在了枕边人的额头上

=====  
第六十天

Pine的鞋子不见了

 

被某个帅气的小偷偷走了

 

穿着另一人的鞋子在街上游荡的时候

 

见到了一位警官

 

Pine上去寻求帮助

 

得到了一个不带情欲的轻吻

=====  
第七十三天。

Pine喝了点酒

或者不止一点。

 

但是Quinto很喜欢

虽然他一边喘气一边叫Pine不准再喝那么多

 

但是Pine就是知道

他喜欢。

=====  
第七十九天。

Quinto在追逐的过程中受了点伤

 

Pine在课堂上一句话都没听进去

 

傻子

Pine在派出所里面小声的骂着

Saldana给了他们点独处的时间。

=====  
第八十三天。

沙发上的Quinto

Quinto胸膛上的Pine

 

电视上无意义的内容

幸福的味道

 

……

谁拉了坨屎在沙发上

=====  
第九十天。

Pine第一次见到Quinto的哥哥

他以为客厅的人就是自己的恋人

 

只穿着上衣就扑了上去

=====  
第九十八天。

Pine毕业了

为此Quinto特地申请了一天的假期

 

两人到附近的城镇玩了一天

 

我爱你

Quinto轻吻着Pine的后颈

 

这是你第一次说爱我

我也爱你，Zachary

 

Pine握着环着自己的脖子的手臂

 

我更爱你

我最爱你

=====  
第一百零九天。

Quinto在电影院吻掉Pine因为电影的前五分钟而落下的眼泪。

=====  
第一百二十一天。

Pine和Quinto弄了一样的暂时性纹身

 

Quinto其实更想要永久的

 

但是

还是下次吧。

=====  
第一百三十四天。

你会不会觉得你和你爸爸长得有点像

 

回家的路上Quinto如此说着

Pine笑着回答

 

我妈妈说我和年轻的他简直是一个模子印出来的

 

Quinto看着Pine的侧脸

不禁想象若五十年后还相伴着彼此的画面

 

如果说出来

Pine大概会笑自己想得太远了吧

=====  
第一百四十七天。

天气转凉

Pine送了Quinto一条新的毯子

Quinto偷偷在心里嘲笑恋人撒谎的功夫

 

哪有人会不小心买了三条一样的毯子呢

=====  
第一百五十一天。

真的有。

=====  
第一百六十天。

Pine写信息告诉Quinto想吃棒棒糖

Quinto看着手机屏幕

回想到刚认识的时候的点滴

嘴角微微的上扬

 

下班后

带着一桶棒棒糖到Pine的面前的时候

Quinto似乎看到Pine嫌弃的表情

 

为什么呢

=====  
第一百八十三天。

细数着相遇的日子真像刚恋爱中学生会做的事

 

然而Pine和Quinto都这么做了

 

我想我最成功的事就是偷了你的心

交换对戒的时候Pine笑着说

 

看着那个专属于自己人

Quinto甚至有股冲动

 

想要单膝跪下

=====  
第一百八十三天

他跪下了

=====  
第一百八十三天

Pine嫌这求婚也太寒酸

 

但

 

他答应了

=====  
第三百六十五天

Saldana和Boutella当了回伴娘

她们当初并没有想到这两个人会这么快步入婚姻

 

Cho更是没想到当初帮了这个突然变得无赖的学弟竟然还成了媒人

 

Quinto和Pine交换了誓言

交换了戒指

交换了彼此的唾液

凝望着对方

或许这就是幸福

==========

 

 

 

 

我曾经想过我们老了以后的生活

 

 

真巧

 

我也想过

end.


End file.
